A Safe Place
by Wolfgirl022
Summary: A HeyItsMilly Fanfiction!  A terrible thing has happened to Milly and she turns to Rafi for help. A one-shot


**Hello everyone! I haven't seen any HeyItsMilly stories on here so I thought I would write one myself. :)**

**I don't own Milly or Rafi.**

Milly's POV

It was cold. All I had on was the remains of my dress. I was at the park just watching the stars. Trying to forget what had happened only hours ago.

_"Slogo look! I got another Shane Dawson shirt in the Mail!" I said to my stuffed friend. I love opening mail from my fans. I never thought that I could ever be popular on YouTube. Thanks to Rafi and Benny, I had my very own show! I didn't open all my mail on camera though. Rafi said he didn't have time to edit a video that long. So he let me take some of them home. As much as I make fun of him and am mean to him, I really like Rafi. I might even go as far as saying I love him (never to him face of course. I have more dignity then that!). He is the closest thing I really have to a friend. Besides Slogo of course._

_I actually wish I was at his house right now. Instead of this crappy closest I call my room and this shit hole I call my house. Yeah, that room you see on ask Milly, that ain't my real room. It's just a set for the show (and Rafi occasionally lets me sleep in when my mom is too high or drunk to notice I'm not home.).Right now my mom is wasted on the couch; a normal site in my life. I wish i had of stayed with Rafi after we filmed the new Milly mail. I could open my Mail there instead of here. I could show Rafi all my cool stuff I got. At least he cares. The first and last time I tried showing my mom my mail, she through her beer can at my head. Learned my lesson there._

_As I go to grab a package raped in blue paper, I hear the front door open. I freeze. Crap, not now! I have a feeling it's the dealer, come to collect his money from my mother. It always ends up with her bleeding on the floor and no food for a week here. I go to the door and open it just a tad. I peek out to see what happens. _

_"Ellen!" I hear a man bellow. I recognize that voice. But who is it?_

_"Ron, what are you doing here?" My father's here? I quickly but quietly close the door. Why in God's name is my father here? Now I really wish I had stayed at Rafi's house. This can't be happening. My dad had left like a year ago. Before then he used to beat me like my mom does. Now he wants to come back? This can't be good._

_"Ellen, where is Milly at?" My dad slurs. He must be drunk_

_"How the hell am I supposed to know? And what do you care anyway? You left me with the little shit to care for myself." I her my mother say. I have to get out of here. I grab my old backpack out of the corner and start putting my mail in it. I'll sneak out and go to Rafi's house. Yeah, and I'll tell him that I just got locked out of my house. No need to tell him the truth. He would just ask questions I wasn't goanna answer. _

_"I have a deal to give ya" my father said. _

_"What kind of deal?" Mom said. I heard them start whispering to one other. I had to hurry. I quickly stuffed Slogo in my pack and zipped it up. It was only a matter of time before..._

_"MILLY!" My father yelled. Too late. Maybe if I just stayed in my room and didn't move they wouldn't find me. I heard footsteps coming to my room. Don't open the door, don't open the door. _

_The door to my room burst open._

_"There you are." he said with a grin._

_"H-hey da, why are you here?" I timidly asked._

"_I just wanted to visit my special little girl." He said, grapping my shoulders and rubbing them. He slowly started to pull my dress down._

_"What are you doing?" I asked trying to pull away. I may only be 9 but I know a lot more than you think I might. _

"_Get over here you little bitch!" he said tugging on my dress, ripping it slightly. He then threw me on my makeshift bed._

"_STOP IT!" I screamed. But he just laughed and took off the rest of my dress.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<em>

I look over at my backpack. I slowly reach over and unzip it and take out Slogo. I hug her tightly. After my father had molested me, I had grabbed my bag and ran. I can't believe my mother basically sold me for some more drugs. A tear ran slowly down my face. Why was this happening? Why me? I began contemplating were I should go. Cause I was not going back to that hell. The only place I had was Rafi's. I sighed and picked up my things and began walking.

"You love me right Slogo?" I asked my stuffed companion. We made our way down Rafi's street to his house. I didn't bother knocking cause I knew were the key was so I just let myself in. Wouldn't be the first time I did it. I slowly opened the door and walked in. I instantly felt warmer. I quietly closed the door behind me.

"What are you doing here this late Milly?" said a familiar voice.

Rafi's POV

I have been up till twelve editing for Milly's video. Didn't want her to be mad. Lately I've been worried about her. She wasn't acting any different but I had seen some bruises on her arms and face. I know something is going on at Milly's house. I've never thought it was as bad as she makes it out to be, but lately I've been wondering. Suddenly I hear the door open and close. Who was that? I slowly peek out to see Milly walking in the front door.

"What are you doing here this late Milly?" I asked. She quickly spun around and just looked at me. Her clothes were torn and she had a bruise under her eye.

"What happened Milly?" I asked with concern. She had tears running down her face and she ran to me grabbing my waist and hugging me while sobbing. What the hell had happened? Who did this to her?

"Milly, what happened?" I asked again. She wouldn't answer me. She just kept crying. I picked her up and carried her to my room and set her on my bed. I just sat there hugging her while she cried, waiting for an answer. After a while I asked again.

"Please tell me Milly?" I asked. She slowly lifted her head.

"My dad came home tonight. He and my mom where talking. Then h-he came to my room and h-h-he…" she couldn't finish before she was crying again.

"What did he do?" I asked.

"He made me touch him!" she was sobbing again. That sick bastard. How could he do that to her?

"How long ago did this happen Milly?" I asked.

"A few hours ago." She said between sniffles.

"Why didn't you come earlier?" I asked her

"I was worried you wouldn't believe me. You believe me though right Rafi?" she asked. I didn't respond. She hadn't believed I would believe her. Was it because I hadn't believed her mother was abusing her?

"Rafi?" Milly said.

"Of course I believe you Milly." I said squeezing her tight. "You need to get some sleep"

"But aren't you goanna take me to the police or something? "She asked.

"In the morning, right now you need sleep. You can sleep in my bed tonight. Your sheets are being washed right now." I said while putting her under the sheets. "I'll sleep on the couch."

"Thank you Rafi." She said snuggling in with Slogo.

"You're welcome sweetheart. Goodnight." I said getting up to leave.

"Goodnight Rafi. I love you." She said drifting off to sleep.

With tears in my eyes I said back, "Love you too." Walking out I vowed I would do everything I could to make sure she never went back to that God forsaken house.

Fin.


End file.
